


Dead Egyptian Blues

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, canon character death, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any, "Dead Egyptian Blues" (Trout Fishing in America)."</p><p>Vala needs to go undercover, Teal'c is proficient at the djembe, Lorne has no musical talent, and Daniel has some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Egyptian Blues

"What is this?" Jack asked, peering over Vala's shoulder.  
  
She was watching a YouTube video of some woman in a sparkly costume twirling a silky veil.  
  
"Absolutely, completely, one-hundred percent work-related," Vala said. She was taking notes with one hand, controlling the mouse with the other, occasionally pausing the video.  
  
She had a shopping list (sequins, veil, dance pants, bra, bedazzler gun) and other notes (find Iranian music).  
  
"Rodney needs me to find some things out about that Iranian scientist who's trying to patent that glowy baby toy," Vala said. "And I hear he frequents a downtown Iranian restaurant that features live dancers. So I'm going undercover."  
  
"You don't look Iranian," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Don't have to. Just have to be able to dance." Vala paused the video, pointed. "See? The drummer's clearly caucasian. Muscles, can you play the drums?"  
  
"I believe that is a doumbek," Teal'c said, "and no, I cannot play the doumbek. I am, however, proficient at the djembe."  
  
"I bet Evan can play the drums," Vala said. She twisted around in her seat. "Lorne, get over here. Do you have any musical talents?"  
  
"I have none," Lorne said. "Ask Mr. McKay. He plays the piano. And Mr. Sheppard plays the guitar."  
  
Vala's eyes lit up, but Jack said, "No."  
  
"Jack, just the person I was looking for," Daniel said. "I need you to sign off on this order for more hours. That one mother is appealing the termination of her parental rights and the state guardian office wants me to take the appeal instead of their regular appellate counsel."  
  
"Daniel," Vala said, tone deceptively sweet, "you don't happen to know how to play the doumbek, do you? You spent time in Egypt."  
  
"I can play a doumbek just fine," Daniel said absently, handing Jack the form. "I used to play for my wife when she danced. Why?"  
  
And just like that, Jack recognized the pale-faced man in the corner of the video, with the drum on his lap.  
  
"I need to go undercover at an Iranian restaurant as a dancer," Vala said.  
  
"That kind of dancing takes years of training, that woman's costume is Egyptian, and you have a better chance of learning what you want to know as a server than as a dancer." Daniel barely glanced at the video, instead watching Jack intently.  
  
Jack scanned the form - the state guardian office was constantly inundating Daniel with forms - and then scribbled his signature at the bottom.  
  
"Thank you," Daniel said, and there was a soft, earnest undertone to his voice. This case meant a lot to him personally, then. He'd probably fought hard to keep this appeal for himself.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Vala go pale, saw the exact moment she recognized the drummer in the video. Teal'c shifted to stand between Daniel and the computer monitor, but then Daniel accepted the form and headed back to his office, likely already plotting legal arguments.  
  
"Shut it down," Jack said, and Vala closed the YouTube tab immediately.  
  
That night, Jack was unsurprised to see Daniel watching the same video on his laptop, his gaze fond and sad.  
  
"She was a fine, fine dancer. I didn't realize her father had posted her performances online," Daniel said.  
  
Jack watched Sha'uri spinning around, silk flying overhead like wings. "She was beautiful."  
  
"She was a good woman." The song ended, and Sha'uri took her bows, and Daniel closed his laptop. He leaned up and kissed Jack and said, "Let's go to bed."


End file.
